nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart/Please Hear Me Out
Ok, I have to say I am disappointed... Very disappointed... (I sounded like Vader there :P) NightClan is falling apart, like I can see it crumbling around us. We found that Zayd faked his own death. COPPA has disabled many good users. Jason might be stirring up some new drama. Everyone's pissed at Winx. And me, Ninja, Loud, and SO MANY OTHERS have seriously been pushed way over the edge with this bullshit. I don't know about anybody else, but this website is eating away at my sanity. Believe me, I would love nothing more than to take a long break from this place and what it has become, but I CAN'T! Why? BECAUSE I'M CRANE, AND I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I LOVE NIGHTCLAN! I have been with this place since a month after it started out. I watched every user come (besides obvious exceptions), and I have seen a few users leave. I stuck with this wiki, worked hard, made my way to adminship, and I have seen the spontaneous burst of new users. I stuck with the wiki through all the good times and bad times. And at least during those bad times, we all were pretty much united (or neutral) against a common user. Not that it was a nice thing to do, but hey at least we were united. But I have NEVER seen any wiki in such HORRIBLE SHAPE as this one.... WE ARE TEARING EACH OTHER APART! People are turning against each other over the stupidest things! They are yelling and screaming at each other. They are callind each other crude things behind people's backs. They are stressing over this. Some are seriously thinking of KILLING THEMSELVES OVER THIS. How do I know all this? Because everyone comes to ME for all this! It's horrible. I almost can't put into words the emotions I have now... People that used to be real close on the wiki are now sworm enemies. They are acting rediculous over small things, cursing at them, screaming, flaring their tempers. I know this is repetitive, but I really don't know how else to describe what is going on... All I can say is, if you want to see, go on chat and see what unfolds (even if I can't show you what I get through PM). My God people! We all used to be like a big family? Where did that go? NightClan is in worse condition that ever before. Like, I don't know where I can turn now. This place was my sanctuary from real life, but now I have absolutely nowhere to turn besides one real life friend and a select few users here... I have to play psychiatrist now to both my real life friends AND all the users here. It's tiring. It's utterly stressful. I get grounded from being here too much. Another issue is that almost all the other admins are on hiatus or are mostly inactive... Rainy's on hiatus, I think Ninja might take a break, Spotty02 is taking a break, while Misty, Robo, Strikeh, and Ginger are all moderately to very inactive. That doesn't help things one bit, but I'm willing to pull through as one of the only active admins if everyone else is. I want to help everyone. I want to make fair decisions. I want people to consider me a friend. I want to help NightClan through this. And believe me: it's hard to be both a good admin and a good friend because you SURE AS HELL PROBABLY ARE NOT ABLE TO BE BOTH. But I am willing to try... NightClan, I ask you to cooperate. I ask you to come to me and help me figure this out. I ask you to help me resolve this problem once and for all. Because NightClan... we need to pull our shit together. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 07:42, December 11, 2013 (UTC) (Might add onto this more if I feel the need.) Category:Blog posts